Robin John Blake (Nolanverse)
| Relatives = Unnamed father and mother (deceased) | Universe = Nolanverse | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gothan City Police Detective | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = Christopher Nolan; David S. Goyer; Jonathan Nolan | First = The Dark Knight Rises (Movie) | Last = The Dark Knight Rises (Movie) | Quotation = Not a lot of people know what it feels like, do they? To be angry... in your bones. I mean, they understand. Your foster parents. Everybody understands. For a while. And then they want the angry, little kid to do something he knows he can't do. Move on. So, after a while, they stop understanding. They send the angry kid to a boys' home. I figured it out too late. You got to learn to hide the anger. And practice smiling in a mirror. It's like putting on a mask. | Speaker = John Blake | QuoteSource = Dark Knight Rises (Movie) | HistoryText = Born Robin John Blake, he grew up with his father after his mother had died. His father was shot and killed when he was a younger child. Robin used his middle name instead of his legal name as the name he would be introduced in public. While living in an orphanage he taught himself how to hide the anger and rage he felt towards the loss of his parents. And after Bruce Wayne returned from his seven-year absence after the trial of Joe Chill, he visited John's orphanage with money from Wayne Enterprises. John Blake and the orphans had idolized Bruce since he was a billionaire orphan. They were awed that he was a man who lost his parents to criminals, but was vastly wealthy, making up stories and legends about him. But, when John met him as he visited the home, he recognized how Bruce Wayne was smiling as similar to how John hid his true feelings. He realized that Bruce Wayne was the Batman, and took inspiration from the vigilante's activities. John grew up to become a police officer in the Gotham City Police Department. Around the time of the eighth anniversary of Batman disappearing after the death of Harvey Dent, John was still a police officer and had yet to make detective. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Glock 18 * Mossberg shotgun | Notes = * Actor Joseph Gordon-Levitt portrays Detective John Blake in The Dark Knight Rises. * Though an original character with nothing more than the birth name "Robin", Blake displays many similarities with a couple of incarnations of the character Robin, particularly Dick Grayson. Like Grayson, Blake lost his parents as a child, ended up in an orphanage, became a police officer before retiring later to become a vigilante crimefighter, and eventually became an ally of Batman to stop a common enemy. He also has similarities with Tim Drake, as he deduced Batman's secret identity while still a child and has shown considerable faith in Batman's abilities despite his choices and actions. | Trivia = * Blake's middle name is "John", same as Dick Grayson, the first Robin. | DC = | Wikipedia = Robin (character) | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Batman Supporting Cast